


Hedwig

by JaneSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hedwig as Hufflepuff student, Older Man/Younger Woman, Owl transforming into girl, References to Sexual Situations, not very explicit though, relationship up to readers interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSeverus/pseuds/JaneSeverus
Summary: Not often an animal managed to transform into a human. Snape's thoughts on Harry's owl and his own feelings, because Hedwig makes a lovely human girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by something I'd seen years ago. In an online roleplaying game someone was playing Hedwig and had her transform into a Hufflepuff girl (with a picture which inspired this tale). I've always liked that idea and wish to explore it further one day, but here's a quick drabble that came out. A few questions for you readers at the end:

It was something out of the mythological books; one creature wanting to be the other and being granted this wish with the use of magic.

When Severus Snape, all-around feared grim potions master at Hogwarts, first found her he was at a loss for words. There she sat, crumpled with her back against the wall in the middle of a hallway. Her skirt hitched high to show a tatter in her black stockings, her hair tussled around her face as if she’d just fallen down from a great height – and in retrospect she had.

It had taken him four years of having Potter around to torture him when he discovered that the boy had an owl with a wish to be human. A wish in which she had succeeded. A wish which had been granted some time ago as he found out.

Hedwig, as such was Harry Potter’s owl’s name, had managed to shift forms much like an animagus and by the way she was seated, dressed in a Hogwarts outfit, it became clear that she had perfected the skill some time ago – long enough to learn a thing or two about human behaviour and about dressing up.

And when he informed Albus Dumbledore later that day to tell him what he’d stumbled upon the old wizard had returned him a smile and shrugged, claiming that he helped the girl be sorted. Which explained the unpopular house uniform she was wearing when he stumbled upon her.

But back to his first meeting with Harry’s owl.

His eyes had been glued to the creamy skin of her thigh, now revealed by the absence of fabric, and she had looked up at him with curious eyes. He had squatted in front of her to help her up and she had let him.  She must have been around Harry’s age, a student like all others, and though he didn’t say anything that gave away he knew her secret, he watched her disappear around the corner of the hall before silently vowing to find out what on earth was going on.

She had been a child to him then. But as time proceeded he met her more often: in the hallways, in the courtyard, in the forest. A brave owl with a silly dream to be human. A silly owl who tried to win Harry’s attention. Well, she got it but only in her owl shape. The boy who lived didn’t seem to be interested in the nameless student who at random moments appeared to haunt Hogwarts with her presence.

It was no wonder that someone like Luna Lovegood made friends with her.

As Harry’s fifth year came around, Snape met Hedwig for Christmas. She had nowhere to go and adapted human form to have Christmas dinner with the students that had remained in the school. Snape regarded her silently but let her be. The fifth year rolled into the sixth and by now Snape had  grown used to seeing the unfamiliar Hufflepuff student at random intervals, knowing her to be Harry’s transformed owl.

He wondered if she was lonely like him, for he often found her on her own. For instance, once he saw her sitting in the courtyard with no one surrounding her, humming while she was reading a book of spells and charms. When he approached her, however, she looked up at him and smiled and he worried that the loneliness he had thought to have seen might have been his own reflected emotions. For the girl seemed quite content.

And as Harry grew into adolescence, so grew his owl. Snape was puzzled by the range of emotions that she managed to stir whenever she was near. She visited some of the classes now – provided she had no owl duty. Dumbledore had arranged it so on her request. It caused for the first words to be exchanged between them – usually questions and sneers from his side and honest replies from hers. She wasn’t as bright or as witty as Hermione, but when he looked into her eyes he saw the knowledge in them. She was an owl after all, so her brain would probably work different than their human ones. He might think of ways to research this if he hadn’t become more and more distracted by her body.

She was growing curves through the years. Curves and a certain allure she hadn’t had when she’d been a child. She was becoming more and more of a distraction as she advanced towards adulthood – which was something Snape had considered impossible for she didn’t have the red hair he had dreamt of for as long as he could recall, nor did she have the green eyes that haunted him or even the smile or attitude of the woman he had lost. Hedwig was different than Lily, by miles, yet Snape wondered if it was because of this huge difference bteween them, and that she was an owl that she managed to lure him in.

For during classes he would get hard when looking at her, would struggle with his wood when she felt his eyes upon her and looked up and smiled at him, would form his hands into fists to try and control the primal urges that emerged whenever he was near enough to pick up her smell and would have to stifle a moan whenever she said something.

Snape wouldn’t necessarily call it love. Lust would suit his emotions better. He knew too little of Harry’s owl and he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to become acquainted with her in such a way. An owl, for Merlin’s sake. He was not one for bestiality!

But there she was, standing in his dungeon, being one of the last to leave the room when he called for her. He made no dramatics, didn’t beat round the bush, and without words placed his hands at either side of her face to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She froze, and though he never asked and she never said yes or no, he led her onto his desk, sealed the door with a wave of his wand, and took her between the papers of assessments and vials filled with potions.  

Afterwards he helped her up and as he cleaned her below with a cloth he couldn’t help but remark how he’d made her into a real woman before grabbing her hips and placing a delicate kiss against her flower.  Such a sacred place of a girl, such sacrilege of him to have done what he had.

Hedwig hadn’t given up on Potter though. She still watched over him whenever she was in her human form. She’d sit close to him in the classes, she’d follow him around. Snape made it into a sport to stop her during her shadowing of the boy in order to gain her attention.

She was just an owl, a student who wouldn’t be at risk, a creature who wouldn’t judge him when he spilled his heart’s secrets to her. He took her whenever the chance would arise, would whisper in her ear – dirty things during the deed but things of the heart and soul afterwards – and she wouldn’t scold him for it. Perhaps because she was just an owl? Perhaps she had no idea what it was that he was doing to her – and she to him?

She should mean nothing to him.

But the moment the Dark Lord returned and Albus was shot down by his wand, and Snape realised he would be placed in the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, he knew that it didn’t matter what the girl was. He thought to himself that he would ask her to stay with him at Hogwarts once the new schoolyear started. And if she or Potter would make a fuss he’d just kidnap her. An owl was an easy carry when in a cage. His mind made up, he fantasised of ways to keep her with him and of how their future could be.

What he hadn’t foreseen was that there’d be a battle he had given the date for. That he thought to have it all under control. That even though people thought him to be a traitor he had found a solution to save Potter and to come out of this ordeal unscathed.

The Battle Over Little Whingin only fortified whatever feelings he had for the girl.  Because when he saw Harry’s owl fly past him, joining the battle with all her might, he was mortified.

 

* * *

 

Questions:  
1) Should Hedwig still die, yes or no?  
2) In a longer story, will Hedwig be having a crush on Harry Potter?  
3) In a longer story, will Snape have to kidnap her in an owl form, or would she come to him willingly?  
4) In a longer story, would she become pregnant of Snape?

 

 


End file.
